Aijin
by wisecchi
Summary: Malam purnama adalah awal kisah semuanya, malam purnama jugalah yang mengakhirinya. Ino akan melakukan apa saja untuk pemuda itu, meskipun ia harus merelakan nyawanya untuk pemuda yang tidak mengetahui perasaannya. / For GWE 2012! / rated-M for conflict, uh, really? Just check it out, Amigo.


Langkah kaki-kaki kecil menari di atas jalan setapak, daun-daun kecokelatan mengiringi. Hati terasa sesak, air mata membanjiri. Kaki-kaki kecil masih berlari, menuju arah yang tak pasti. Tetap tak ingin berhenti, sinar rembulan menemani. Bulan purnama di musim gugur, terasa lebih hampa dari biasanya. Biarkan semuanya melebur, kepenatan tanpa asa.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang tak terduga, ia tak tahu. Gadis kecil itu hanya ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang ada, ia membisu. Bulir-bulir air mata dan peluh menjadi satu, ia bertahan.

Ia tidak sendiri. Pemuda itu berada di sampingnya.

Setiap malam, setiap purnama.

**.**

**.**

**Aijin**

**...**

_Characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Inspired by _**Kon no Ki Konoha** © **Yumeka Sumomo**

_Warnings_: _Semi_-_canon_. _Typo_(s). _Rush_. _Alternate_ _age_.

_For **Golden Week**_'_s Event_,_ October_ 21_th_ 2012. _Theme_: _Moonlight_.

_Enjoy_!

**…**

"_Don_'_t cry when the sun is gone_, _because the tears won_'_t let you see the stars_."

.

.

"Tahukah kau mengapa matahari dan bulan itu tidak bersama?"

Alis gadis kecil itu bertaut, kemudian menggeleng. Matanya sembab, ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

"Dahulu, Dewa Bulan dan Dewi Matahari tinggal bersama di langit. Karena Dewa Bulan begitu kejam, Dewi Matahari memutuskan untuk berpisah darinya. Kautahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Dewa Bulan?"

Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab.

"Dia membunuh."

Malam kembali lelap dalam kesunyian, seolah tiada nyawa. Mereka berdua bergelung dalam kegelapan, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Apakah _Otou_-_chan_ akan pergi dariku juga seperti Dewi Matahari?" Gadis kecil itu membuka suara, helai-helai rambut pirangnya menari-nari terhembus angin malam. Ia masih menunduk, seakan takut menghadapi dunia. Sepasang mata yang kelam memandanginya lekat-lekat, kemudian rasa hangat menyelimuti ubun-ubunnya. Pemuda berambut sehitam malam itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya, lembut.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Kau bukanlah Dewa Bulan, 'kan?"

Tangisnya kembali pecah, gadis kecil itu meraung-raung tak terkendali. Burung-burung hantu merasa terganggu, turut menimpali. Matanya yang sembab dan merah tak berdaya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat kemudian, mengizinkan kesunyian kembali merayapi relungnya. Ia merasa lelah.

"Hei." Gadis kecil itu tak menanggapi tapi berusaha memandang pemuda itu dengan susah payah. "Mata indahmu tak akan dapat melihat bulan dan bintang jika kau terus menangis. Karena aku telah menemanimu, sekarang giliranmu untuk menemaniku melihat bulan dan bintang, oke?"

Janji… gadis kecil itu menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata sembabnya, menyeka hidungnya dengan lengan baju dan berujar, "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Siapa namamu, _Onii_-_chan_?"

Pemuda itu menengadah menghadap bulan penuh di akhir musim gugur. "Sasuke… namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

"_Onii_-_chan_, kau itu hantu?"

Sasuke menelengkan kepala, tidak menjawab. Ia menyilangkan tangan di dada, tetap tidak menjawab. Bayangannya tak tampak, ia berdiri di atas ranting pohon. "Kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak… aku hanya penasaran. Kau tidak berubah, masih seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Ino memicingkan mata, mencoba menangkap siluet tubuh pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu. Enam belas tahun, usia yang sama ketika mereka bertemu 4 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya berusia 6 tahun. "Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke-10, kautahu?"

"Tentu saja…"

Ino masih ingat betul kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Musim gugur saat ibunya meninggal karena melindunginya dari serangan shinobi Sunagakure, perang itu menyedihkan. Ia masih dapat merasakan sakitnya bekas luka sabetan kunai di punggungnya, perang itu menyakitkan. Bukan salahnya jika ibunya pergi dari dunia ini, tapi ia merasa bersalah.

Mungkin itu takdir, kepergian ibunya.

Mungkin itu takdir, pertemuannya dengan pemuda misterius itu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan, menelusuri setiap sudut kediaman Uchiha yang gelap. Bulan purnama memberikan sedikit sinar padanya, ia meringsek mundur sedikit, sarang laba-laba tersangkut di tangannya. Ino bergidik, ia berdiri dengan wajah sedikit pucat. "Rumah ini kotor…"

"Begitulah." Sasuke melompat ke teras yang jendelanya tak ada, meneliti kepanikan Ino, ia terkekeh. "Kau sudah besar, Ino. _Omedetou_…"

Masih berusaha menghindari laba-laba yang mendadak muncul, Ino tidak mendengarkan. Ia berlari ke segala arah yang dapat dijangkau kaki kecilnya sambil memekik kecil. "_Onii_-_chan_! Tolong!"

**.**

**.**

"Mengapa kau meninggal, _Onii_-_chan_?" Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, menurut Ino itu hal yang biasa. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan selama 7 tahun ini, hanya segelintir saja yang terjawab. Pemuda itu tidak suka menceritakan dirinya, pikirnya.

Ia penasaran.

"Mengapa kau tidak menuju surga, _Onii_-_chan_?"

Tak ada jawaban, lagi. Ino mendesah, menyerah. Ia menyelonjorkan kakinya yang telanjang, melepas lelah. Malam ini adalah malam purnama yang… keberapa? Ia tak ingat lagi. Sepanjang tahun, setiap bulannya ia selalu berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Bertemu dengan Sasuke, sekadar bertukar kata.

"Besok adalah hari pertamaku sebagai _genin_. Bocah Kyuubi itu satu tim denganku, _Onii_-_chan_. _Otou_-_chan_ mengingatkanku agar tidak dekat dengannya…"

"Bocah berambut pirang itu?"

Ino mengangguk, ia ingin melanjutkan tapi tidak jadi. Ia teringat sesuatu hal yang pernah dikatakan oleh Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Apakah kita harus dijauhi jika kita membunuh_? _Dunia kita sangat keras_, _pilihan kita hanyalah dibunuh atau membunuh_. _Kau tidak membunuh ibumu_, _ibumu meninggal karena melindungimu_. _Saat kita memiliki_ _sesuatu_, _kita harus belajar tentang kehilangan_. _Sepertiku_…"

_Apa yang hilang darimu_, Onii-chan? _Nyawa_? _Keluarga?_ _Atau_…

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika berbagi kesenangan dengan orang yang tidak memiliki apa-apa?"

Ia tidak mengerti.

"_Onii_-_chan_ sedang mencari sesuatu, sama seperti bocah Kyuubi itu. Kami sama-sama mencari hal yang tidak kami miliki."

"Apa yang tidak dia miliki?"

"Teman."

Ino mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Dan… apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh _Onii_-_chan_?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, bayang-bayang tubuh Sasuke menghilang. Ah, sudah saatnya. "Ingatan…"

Suara jawaban itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu, Ino berpikir. Berpikir tentang ingatan apa yang hilang dari Sasuke, dan berpikir akan mencoba berteman dengan bocah Kyuubi itu meskipun orang lain akan menjauhinya karena hal itu.

Ia hanya perlu mencoba. Dan jika bulan purnama berikutnya tiba, ia ingin bercerita lebih banyak pada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Ino-_chan_! Temani aku makan ramen hari ini, kali ini aku akan membayarnya. Janji!"

Ino mengibaskan telapak tanganya di hadapan pemuda tanggung berambut pirang itu. "Tidak, Naruto! Janji-janjimu itu semuanya kosong, kautahu! Mana janji manismu!" Ia menjambak jambang milik Naruto, menjahilinya.

Naruto meringis perlahan. "Duh, ayolah," bujuknya sekalipun ia tahu bahwa hari ini sahabatnya itu menolak karena ada hal yang akan dilakukan olehnya, hal rutin setiap bulannya. "Alasan, Ino-_chan_. Bukan karena janji-janji manisku, 'kan?"

Tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut manisnya. "Tuh, kau sendiri tahu. Jadi… malam ini aku akan menanyakan hal itu padanya."

"Hal itu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Itu! Yang kita selidiki selama sebulan ini, Baka Naruto!" Kali ini sebuah jeweran dialamatkan pada telinga malang Naruto, pemuda itu sampai mengaduh kesakitan. Siapa pun jangan meremehkan kekuatan seorang ninja, apalagi ninja perempuan yang emosi.

Naruto menggelinjang kesakitan, berusaha melepaskan diri. Setelah berhasil, ia melompat ke atas atap terdekat dan menjulurkan lidah. "Tenaga babon!"

"Apa kaubilang! Turun kau, Naruto!"

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika setiap harinya terdengar pertengkaran kedua ninja berisik tersebut di sepanjang jalan Konoha. Warga Konoha sudah hapal betul tingkah dua sahabat itu, dan hal-hal seperti itulah yang semakin mengeratkan persahabatan. Daripada dibilang sebagai sahabat, mereka berdua lebih cocok disebut sebagai saudara. Perawakan yang mirip dan sifat yang tidak jauh beda, bahkan ayah Ino sendiri sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anak sendiri.

_Semua karena_ Onii-chan, pikir Ino.

"Aku mau pergi makan ramen!" teriak Naruto. "_Ganbatte_, Ino-_chan_!" lanjutnya sebelum melesat pergi.

_Terima kasih_, _Naruto_.

Sepi mendadak menjalar di relung hatinya, ah, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto sama seperti kehadiran Sasuke. Naruto yang selalu ada setiap ia tak dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke, waktu yang terlewati sangatlah berharga. Tapi malam ini adalah bulan purnama, malam dimana ia dapat kembali bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, sejujurnya hal yang ingin ditanyakannya tidak pernah habis. Sosok Sasuke yang misterius selalu membangkitkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan darinya, pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terjawab. Sasuke tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino, berpura-pura tidak tahu, menghindarinya.

Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda itu?

Ia belum tahu pasti, tapi dari hasil penyelidikannya bersama Naruto, Ino mengetahui sedikit tentang latar belakang keluarga Uchiha dari arsip-arsip rahasia Konoha. Bukan, ia tidak melakukan hal ilegal, ia beralasan sedang melakukan riset terhadap klan-klan di Konoha dan Godaime Hokage mengizinkannya.

Ia dan kebohongan kecilnya.

Dari arsip-arsip tersebut, Ino mempelajari bahwa klan Uchiha adalah salah satu klan pendiri Konohagakure. Dua puluh tahun lalu klan Uchiha mengalami pembantaian besar-besaran oleh anggota klan Uchiha sendiri yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi sendiri melarikan diri dari Konoha setelah kejadian itu dan menjadi satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa. Secara garis besarnya seperti itu, tapi sebagai seseorang yang terlahir dari klan yang lebih banyak menggunakan pikiran, ada hal yang terasa janggal dan kurang dari arsip-arsip tersebut. Maka dari itu, Ino akan mengorbankan diri untuk menanyakannya langsung kepada Sasuke, meskipun berat resikonya. Ia tahu betul Sasuke selalu menghindar setiap ia bertanya, terutama pertanyaan pribadi.

Tapi kali ini ia telah bertekad, ia harus menanyakannya sebelum rasa penasaran seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun membuatnya menggila.

Sejujurnya Ino hanya ingin sedikit lebih mengerti perasaan Sasuke.

Sedikit saja.

**.**

**.**

"Huh?"

Ino meringsek maju. "Benarkah apa yang kukatakan tadi, _Onii_-_chan_?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Oh, itu. Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit?"

"Tidak mau, sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang ini aku tidak akan menjauh." Ino menggeleng, Ia sudah bertekad. Demi apa pun juga ia ingin mendengar sedikit keterangan dari mulut Sasuke sendiri.

"Hm…" Sasuke pura-pura berpikir keras, tidak menghiraukan aura penasaran yang selalu ia rasakan setiap Ino berada di dekatnya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menghindar dan tidak bisa mempermainkan perempuan itu lagi. Perempuan kecil itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya, dan mungkin akan terus bertambah tua dan tua, melebihi usianya ketika meninggal.

Cemberut adalah ekspresi yang selalu Ino pasang di wajahnya setiap Sasuke menolak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan kali ini menunda-nunda hanya untuk menjawab "iya" dan "tidak". Bagaimana jika pagi tiba? Ia terpaksa harus menunggu hingga sebulan lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban singkat itu. _Oh_, _Tuhan_…

"Iya."

"Eh?!"

"Huh? Aku bilang iya, yang terjadi pada klan dan anggota keluargaku itu sama seperti yang kaukatakan sebelumnya." Sasuke memandangi wajah Ino begitu dekat hingga gadis itu menjauh dengan sendirinya.

Ino mundur teratur, bukan karena takut tapi lebih kepada malu. Ia sudah lebih dewasa daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, ia sudah mengerti apa itu yang namanya perasaan jatuh cinta. Bahkan jika ditilik lebih jauh, ia sudah merasakannya mungkin sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda tak berbayangan tersebut. Ia hanya sedikit terlambat menyadarinya. "La-lalu, sebenarnya ingatan apa yang kaucari, _Onii_-_chan_?" tanyanya gugup.

Tiada yang bersuara, lagi-lagi Sasuke bungkam. Usahanya untuk sedikit lebih mengetahui masa kehidupan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan selain sejarah klan Uchiha. Ino menggeleng, ia harus tahu apa sebenarnya yang dirisaukan oleh pemuda itu. Meskipun raut wajah Sasuke seakan tak berekspresi, ia tahu betul jika pemuda itu merasakan banyak hal. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak pernah kehilangan dapat mengerti keadaannya?

"Aku menyesal…'

Hampir satu dekade mengenalnya, Ino baru sekali ini melihat satu ekspresi di wajah pucat Sasuke. Ekspresi kecewa, sedih, amarah, dan penyesalan sepertinya berlomba-lomba untuk tampil mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini Ino lihat. Sesaat, wajah yang semula tak bernyawa itu terasa mengerikan.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, mengepalkan tinju, mengerutkan kening. "Aku menyesal meninggal seperti itu tanpa mengetahui apa sebenarnya alasan Itachi membantai seluruh klanku ini. Aku… aku ingin mencarinya tapi… aku tidak bisa pergi jauh dari rumah ini, seolah-olah jiwaku terbelenggu oleh rantai besi." Suasana mencekam seakan memperburuk keadaan. "Aku ingin membunuhnya," lanjutnya.

Pahit rasanya ludah yang ditelan paksa oleh Ino. "_Onii_-_chan_ ingin membunuh Itachi?" Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, Ia melanjutkan, "_Onii_-_chan_ benar-benar ingin membunuhnya?"

"Aku tidak ingin terperangkap di sini selamanya, aku ingin kembali pada _Otou_-_san_ dan _Okaa_-_san_," nada suaranya melemah, wajah Sasuke melembut. "Aku hanya ingin pulang."

Tanpa sadar Ino menitikkan air mata. Ia merasa keterlaluan, sangat keterlaluan. Mengapa ia begitu ingin tahu mengenai masa lalu seseorang yang telah mencegahnya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri secara tidak sengaja? Jika bukan karena Uchiha Sasuke, ia mungkin tidak ada lagi di dunia ini dan ayahnya akan kesepian.

"_Go_-_gomen_, _Onii_-_chan_."

Malam itu, Uchiha Sasuke menghilang lebih cepat, meninggalkan Ino sendirian dalam penyesalan.

**.**

**.**

"Itu yang kutemukan tentangnya, Ino-_chan_. Arsip-arsip personel rahasia dari Shizune-_neechan_."

Ino mendesah, sedikit tidak tertarik dengan apa yang telah diutarakan oleh Naruto padanya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mencampuri masa lalu Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja mengatakan sesuatu dari arsip rahasia tentang pemuda itu. Sekalipun sudah memantapkan hati, ia tetap sedikit penasaran. "Aku mengerti, Naruto."

"Hm, hm." Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya semula yang tertunda akibat membeberkan informasi yang didapatnya, memakan ramen. Hari ini ia berhasil menyeret Ino ke Ichiraku Ramen, bukan tanpa alasan. Gadis itu sudah tidak antusias mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada klan Uchiha, padahal Ino-lah yang menyeretnya ke dalam penyelidikan berbahaya itu setahun yang lalu.

Naruto melirik Ino yang mengunyah dengan malas, heran. _Apakah terjadi sesuatu_? Tidak mungkin hantu dapat mencelakai manusia, 'kan? Bahkan untuk mempercayai hantu itu ada saja ia harus dipaksa terlebih dahulu. Setahun yang lalu ia terpaksa mempercayai bahwa keberadaan makhluk halus di dunia ini senyata manusia, padahal ia takut sekali pada hantu.

Menurut informasi yang didapat oleh Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu ninja klan Uchiha yang terkenal karena kekuatan Sharingan yang didapat saat dia berusia 6 tahun. Tidak mengikuti pendidikan formal di akademis ninja, karena langsung terlibat dalam Anbu di usia muda. Pendiam dan lebih sering bekerja sendiri, calon penerus klan Uchiha setelah ayahnya. Namun, di usia 13 tahun dia dibebas-tugaskan akibat kecelakaan dan dirawat di kediaman Uchiha hingga kematiaannya di usia 16 tahun seiring dengan pembantaian menyeluruh klan Uchiha.

Seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke yang telah merebut hati sahabatnya? Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Bisa jadi karena Sasuke adalah salah satu ninja jenius, tapi itu kan dahulu sebelum dia meninggal. Cih, memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari makhluk tidak bernyawa? Ino tidak akan dapat menikah sebelum terbebas dari pesona Sasuke, hantu bodoh yang digadang-gadangkan tampan oleh sahabatnya itu.

_Yang benar saja_! Naruto merasa dirinyalah yang paling tampan se-Konoha. Hoho.

"Oh!"

Terperanjat, Naruto tersedak kuah ramen dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Hari ini peringatan kematian _Onii_-_chan_! Aku pergi dulu, Naruto!"

Dan begitulah, jika sudah menyangkut Oniichan-nya Ino, Naruto selalu hanya menjadi pemeran ekstra setiap muncul. "Hah~. Tambah lagi, _Oji_-_san_!"

**.**

**.**

Rangkaian bunga tulip "White Dream" seputih salju dalam buket berwarna senada bergelung di dalam pelukannya, ia masih merasa menyesal sehingga memutuskan untuk setidaknya memberikan penghormatan pada nisan Sasuke dengan bunga yang mewakili kata-kata "permintaan maaf" tersebut. Ino terburu-buru berlari menuju daerah pemakaman Konoha sembari menahan dinginnya angin musim gugur, ujung hidungnya mulai memerah. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari tempat yang dituju, ia berdiri dalam kebingungan.

Seseorang telah mendahuluinya. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut panjang memunggunginya, menunduk di depan nisan Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku, orangtua Uchiha Sasuke. Ino menebak-nebak siapa pria itu, tapi tidak berhasil. "_Ano_…"

Pria tersebut berbalik perlahan, raut wajahnya lembut dan pengaruh usia mulai terlihat dari garis-garis tipis di wajahnya. "Hn?"

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Ino terdiam. Salah tingkah membuatnya terkesan mencurigakan bagi pria paruh baya tersebut. "_A_-_ano_…"

Lirikan mata pria itu tertuju pada buket bunga di genggaman Ino yang mengerat. "Oh, berziarah?"

Apakah ia terlihat seperti hendak berziarah? Ino malah terlihat seperti pengantar bunga, ia menggeleng spontan. "_Oji_-_san_ kenal keluarga Uchiha?" tanyanya tanpa pikir panjang, semenit kemudian barulah ia menyadari bahwa pertanyaan sedikit tidak sopan. "Ah, _gomen_. Aku tidak bermaksud ingin tahu," ujarnya membuka kedoknya secara langsung.

Pria itu menatapi Ino seolah-olah gadis di hadapannya bukanlah manusia normal melainkan seseorang yang sinting, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dan begitu seterusnya. "Mata yang indah," pujinya tiba-tiba.

Curiga, Ino mundur teratur. Genggamannya pada buket bunganya semakin mengerat tanpa sadar, setangkai tulip terjepit dan hancur.

"Bunganya rusak," ucapannya menyebabkan Ino gelagapan begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi pada tulip-tulip lemah itu. "Maaf telah menakutimu, tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kebiasaan lama sulit diubah." Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging pada wajah yang menurut Ino mungkin berada di sekitar usia 30-an. "Kebiasaan dari kakakku."

Ino masih menjaga jarak, pria di depannya itu bukanlah warga Konoha. Ia hapal betul wajah hampir seluruh warga Konoha, dan pria itu juga bukanlah ninja terlihat dari tidak adanya hitai-ate Konoha di dahinya. Siapa pria ini? Mengapa tatapan matanya begitu penuh kasih saat melihat nisan keluarga Uchiha? "Ah!"

Pekikan Ino membuat pria tersebut terperanjat, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. "Wha…"

Buru-buru Ino berlari melewati tubuh tinggi yang sempat menghalanginya dan menuju nisan Sasuke, menaruh buket bunga dan berdoa sebentar untuknya. "Permisi!" Ia kembali berlari terburu-buru, menjauh dari pria itu dan menjauh dari pemakaman. Hari semakin gelap dan ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan setiap sebulan sekali itu.

Tujuan Ino adalah kediaman Uchiha, dan hari ini ia akan meminta maaf hingga Sasuke memaafkannya. Membayangkan ekspresi kecut Sasuke kala terganggu oleh permintaan maafnya yang berkepanjangan membuatnya tersenyum geli. Ah, meski bukan itu yang diinginkannya, tidak ada salahnya sekali lagi melihat pemuda itu kesal seperti setiap kali saat rentetan pertanyaan darinya terdengar menjengkelkan. Langkahnya semakin lebar, Ino ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sesaat ia bahkan tidak ingat lagi jika tadi ia bertemu dengan pria misterius. Begitu ia berbalik tidak ada siapa pun dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. "Huh? Ya sudahlah."

**.**

**.**

"_Gomen_, _gomen_, _gomen_, _gomen_, _gomen_, _gomen_, _gomen_, _gomen_, _gomen_, _gomen_…"

"Berisik, berisik, berisik, berisik, berisik, berisik, berisik, berisik, berisik, berisik…"

Pipi Ino menggembung, Sasuke menjauhinya. Ia dan Sasuke hanya berputar-putar di ruang tamu selama setengah jam lebih, itu saja sudah terasa melelahkan baginya. Yang lebih parah lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan bahwa ia telah dimaafkan. Ino menyerah, ia merebahkan dirinya di lantai kayu yang dingin. "Ah! Kenapa kau seperti itu, _Onii_-_chan_!"

"Kau keras kepala, Ino." Sasuke berjongkok, menatap mata biru pucatnya Ino dengan kekaguman yang sama seperti yang baru saja Ino rasakan. "Mata yang indah…"

_Déjà vu_?

Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, tubuh dan pikiran Ino terlanjur membeku. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bibir Sasuke begitu dekat dengan bibirnya._ A_-_apa yang akan dia lakukan_? pikirnya. Perasaan Ino semakin tidak karuan saat Sasuke yang biasanya selalu terlihat tidak senang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat tulus di matanya. "_O_-onii-_chan_…"

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" Sasuke menjauh, duduk bersila di lantai yang sama.

Ino bangkit dan turut duduk di samping Sasuke. "Uh, aku sudah terbiasa."

Sasuke kembali seperti Sasuke yang Ino kenal, Sasuke yang wajahnya datar dan tidak bernyawa. "Oh."

Reaksi singkat itu tidak memuaskan Ino, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah mengacak-acak suasana dan perasaannya dalam waktu singkat dan kemudian kembali seperti semula sementara jantungnya sendiri masih terus berpacu dalam angan yang sia-sia? Sasuke memang keterlaluan, mengobrak-abrik harapan gadis muda itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat jahat, tahu. Onii-chan _jahat_, batinnya.

"Rumah ini tidak berubah, kukira telah dihancurkan oleh Hokage, hn," suara familiar memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Sontak Ino melompat dari duduknya dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Siapa!" Ia memicingkan mata, mencoba mengawasi sosok bayangan hitam di pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan koridor. "Siapa di sana!"

"Tenang, ini aku yang di pemakaman."

"Ehh?" Ino terbelalak, tidak mengerti kenapa pria yang tadi ditemuinya di pemakaman berada di sini juga, di kediaman Uchiha yang hampir 20 tahun tidak disambangi oleh siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Mungkinkah pria itu mengikutinya?

Sasuke sendiri berdiri di sebelah Ino, masih dengan gayanya yang arogan. Ia tidak begitu khawatir, toh ia tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Tapi mengapa kehadiran sosok seseorang di hadapannya itu terasa mengancam dirinya? Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Perlahan tapi pasti, pria itu melangkah keluar dari baying-bayang yang membalutinya. "Nona, mengapa kau di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

Seharusnya Ino-lah yang merasa heran. Mengapa pria ini berada di tempat seperti ini setelah sebelumnya berada di pemakaman keluarga Uchiha? "Anda sendiri?" Ia masih belum melepaskan posisi kuda-kudanya, siapa tahu saja pria di depannya ini tidak berniat baik.

"Apakah ada peraturan yang melarang seseorang untuk mengunjungi rumah lamanya?" Pria itu balik bertanya.

"Ru-rumah lama?" Ino masih belum menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut, lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang terlihat murka.

"Itachi!" geram Sasuke, tapi pria yang namanya dipanggil tersebut tidak dapat mendengar ataupun melihat wujudnya.

"Itachi?" beo Ino tidak percaya. Jadi pria di depannya ini adalah Uchiha Itachi yang telah membunuh Sasuke?

Itachi mengerutkan kening. "Jadi kautahu siapa diriku? Hn, Kurasa Hokage memang tidak begitu dapat menyimpan rahasia. Hampir 20 tahun berlalu, Konoha sudah tidak begitu peduli tentang apa yang terjadi, eh?" Ia berkeliling, mengamati rumah tempatnya bertumbuh dengan tatapan rindu, berjalan menembus Sasuke yang masih membeku di tempat. "Dua puluh tahun seakan tidak begitu berarti bagi Konoha, sepertinya klan Uchiha memang tidak berharga di mata para petinggi Konoha."

"Apa maksud Anda? Apa hubungannya pembantaian klan Uchiha dengan para petinggi Konoha? Bukankah Anda yang membunuh keluarga dan saudara Anda dengan tangan Anda sendiri?" Ino benar-benar tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, kehadiran Sasuke serta merta terlupakan begitu saja.

Sasuke sendiri tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menggeram dan menyalurkan amarahnya melalui ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Masih mondar-mandir, Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Sepertinya ia masih bergumul dengan kenangan lama, antara kenangan indah dan kenangan buruk. "Pembunuh, eh? Nona, kau mungkin belum lahir saat semuanya terjadi. Hokage dan yang lainnya mungkin menganggap ini sebagai perlindungan bagiku, tapi pengasingan ini mencemarkan nama burukku. Semuanya karena dia… karena dialah _Otou_-_san_ dan _Okaa_-_san_ meninggal, karena dialah aku dianggap sebagai _nuke_-_nin_, kerena dialah aku hidup menderita selama ini."

"Apa yang Anda bicarakan?" Ino merasa takut melihat perubahan karakter Itachi yang begitu cepat, tetapi ia berusaha tampak tenang. Seorang ninja dilatih untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahan kepada lawan, pria di depannya lebih mirip seorang lawan daripada seorang kawan.

Sepasang mata merah balas menatap Ino, _kekkei_-_genkai_ langka dan satu-satunya di dunia ninja ini, Sharingan, terpeta di mata Itachi. "Kau ingin tahu, Nona?"

Sasuke memaksanya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini, tapi Ino bergeming. Meskipun Ino menyesal telah mengetahui pernyataan dari Sasuke sebelumnya, ia masih merasa ada yang kurang dari semua ini. Ia tidak mengindahkan paksaan Sasuke dan mempertaruhkan keselamatannya jika keputusannya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia hanya perlu mencoba.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah calon penerus klan Uchiha. Dia bertumbuh dengan pujian dan tuntutan sebagai seorang ninja, seorang anak, seorang kakak, juga sebagai seseorang yang dapat diandalkan. Di usianya yang masih muda sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak musuh yang dihabisinya demi tugasnya sebagai anggota Anbu. Hingga suatu hari saat ia gagal menjalankan misi rahasia dari tetua Konoha, ia menjadi tahanan rumah dan kehilangan semua hal yang ia banggakan dan kehilangan penglihatannya. Setelah itu dia mulai tidak terkendali, semua menganggapnya gila. Kemudian ia membunuh semuanya karena tidak ada yang bersedia memberikan mata kepadanya, tapi dia tidak membunuhku." Itachi berhenti sejenak, menatap lurus ke arah bahu Ino dan melanjutkan, "Dia menyisakanku sebagai yang terakhir dan akan merebut paksa bola mataku."

Ino pasti salah mendengar, Sasuke yang ia kenal tidak seperti itu. Ia pasti sedang dibohongi, ia tidak ingin memercayai semua omong kosong bodoh yang bertujuan untuk mencuci otaknya ini. Tidak mungkin, semuanya adalah kebohongan.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau dapat menanyakannya pada Godaime Hokage atau menanyakannya sendiri pada tokoh utama di belakangmu itu."

Sasuke dan Ino sama-sama terkejut, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ternyata Itachi dapat melihat roh Sasuke sedari tadi. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, kemudian melotot pada Itachi bersamaan seolah menuntut penjelasan lebih mendalam. Tidak ada yang percaya pada apa yang telah diutarakan Itachi, meskipun dalam hati Ino merasakan keraguan yang mendalam.

"Tidak percaya? Ikuti aku." Itachi berjalan dengan saat tenang terutama saat melewati Sasuke yang menatapinya dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada bayang kakaknya, melirik pun tidak.

Ino mengikuti Itachi dari belakang, Sasuke bergeming sebentar kemudian turut mengekori. Mereka bertiga menuju ruang pertemuan klan Uchiha di sayap barat, memasuki ruang terdalam dan memutar menuju bagian persenjataan. Itachi menendang sesuatu di antara kegelapan dan sesuatu terjeblak terbuka menunjukkan sebuah tangga kecil di bawah lantai.

Sebuah jalan rahasia.

Enggan, tapi membutuhkan kejelasan yang sebenarnya, Ino dan Sasuke mengekori Itachi yang turun terlebih dahulu. Obor-obor kecil telah menyala begitu Ino menapakkan kaki di lantai kayu bawah tanah tempatnya berada, melanjutkan perjalanan begitu matanya terbiasa dengan penerangan temaram. Setengah jam berlalu sejak percakapan terakhir mereka, Ino mulai lelah. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya ke mana jalan bawah tanah ini membawanya, sebuah pintu besi telah menunggu di depannya.

Tidak tampak adanya karat, pintu besi tersebut nampak baru. Itachi bahkan membukanya dengan mudah dan tanpa suara, seakan-akan tempat yang mereka tuju selalu dirawat sedemikian rupa. Apa gerangan yang tersembunyi di balik pintu tersebut?

Ino tidak tahu, dan ia berharap seharusnya ia tidak pernah tahu. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara apa pun begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua hanya bisa termangu melihat apa sesungguhnya kebenaran yang tersembunyi di balik pintu tadi selama 20 tahun ini. Yang berada di balik pintu besi tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang terantai oleh besi dengan beberapa segel di sekitar dinding kaca di sekitarnya. Yang tersembunyi di tempat ini adalah tubuh Sasuke yang tersegel selama 20 tahun.

"Sandaime Hokage menyegel Uchiha Sasuke di tempat ini, beliau terlalu baik hati. Tak kusangka dia dapat melepaskan rohnya, segelnya pasti melemah," tutur Itachi.

Ino tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari tubuh Sasuke, tubuh itu sama seperti penampakannya roh Sasuke yang selama 1 dekade ini ia kenal. Jika Sasuke hanya disegel berarti… Onii-chan _masih_ _hidup_, batinnya.

Harus senangkah ia karena mengetahui bahwa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada hantu atau haruskah ia menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta pada manusia yang salah? "_Onii_-_chan_," panggil Ino.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia masih terpaku pada tubuhnya. Ingatan yang selama ini ia cari mengalir begitu saja menyelimuti dan membutakan kesadarannya sebentar. Samar-samar bayangnya memudar, tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Bahkan Ino yang tadi ingin berbicara padanya pun telah memusatkan perhatian kembali pada tubuh yang tersegel itu.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?!" Ino berteriak begitu melihat kunai di genggaman Itachi. Merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ia refleks melindungi tubuh Sasuke dengan tangan terbentang. "Jangan, jangan melakukannya, Itachi-_san_!"

"Menyingkir, Nona. Jika tidak kau akan terluka, aku tidak sepertinya yang membunuh orang lain tanpa pandang bulu," Itachi memperingatkan. Saat Ino bergeming, dengan menyesal ia menyingkirkan gadis itu hingga terjerembab di lantai dengan kekuatan Sharingan dan melanjutkan tujuannya semula; membunuh Uchiha Sasuke.

_Tidak boleh ada yang meninggal lagi_, pikir Ino. Ia menarik sebelah kaki Itachi, memaksa pria tersebut untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak peduli tubuh kurusnya ditendangi oleh Itachi, ia tetap bersikeras untuk melindungi Sasuke meskipun pemuda itu mungkin benar-benar seburuk pendapat Itachi.

"Keras kepala!" Sekali lagi Itachi melayangkan tendangan di tubuh Ino yang mulai melemah, menendangnya hingga terguling ke pojokan kemudian berbalik. Dengan _Katon no_ _Jutsu_, kertas-kertas segel terbakar, dan dengan mudahnya ia menghancurkan dinding kaca yang menyelubungi targetnya. Ia bergerak perlahan menuju tubuh Sasuke yang terbujur kaku di atas dinding, terkunci oleh rantai-rantai besi yang menyatu pada dinding. "Dengan ini semuanya akan berakhir, _Onii_-_san_."

"Benarkah akan berakhir, _Otouto_?" Mata yang semula terpejam mendadak terbelalak, tubuh yang semula dingin mendadak diselimuti kehidupan, napas yang semula tiada mendadak ada. Bola mata yang kehilangan cahaya itu menatap Itachi dengan intens, seolah mata tersebut tidak pernah buta sebelumnya. Uchiha Sasuke kembali. "Terima kasih padamu, _Otouto_, aku kembali. Dan sekarang… berikan bola matamu."

Itachi mundur demi menjaga jarak, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke begitu cepat bangkit. Satu hal yang pasti, meskipun 20 tahun telah berlalu, aura membunuh yang pernah dirasakannya dulu tidak memudar sedikit pun. Ia tidak setakut 20 tahun yang lalu ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, mengingat sekarang pergerakan Sasuke masih terkunci oleh rantai-rantai besi. Tidak ada cara lain, Itachi melempar kunai-nya dan mengeluarkan dua buah senjata tajam lainnya yang bentuknya tidak jauh berbeda dari kunai biasanya. Yang membuatnya istimewa hanyalah satu, senjata yang dipegang oleh Itachi saat ini berasal dari pecahan pedang Samehada, pedang bernyawa milik salah seorang _nuke_-_nin_ dari Kirigakure, pedang yang dapat menghisap _chakra_ setiap korban yang tersentuh dan menyalurkan _chakra_ tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"_Katon_!" Itachi menyemburkan api, memasang kuda-kuda dan mengarahkan senjatanya untuk menusuk… dinding? "Sial!"

Suara kekeh memantul dari dinding ke dinding, menelusup ke dalam telinga dengan nada mengerikan. Itachi mengedarkan pandang, mencari asal suara tapi nihil. "Sial," makinya lagi. Ia tidak unggul di tempat seperti ini, padahal ia hanya berencana menusuk jantung Sasuke dengan cepat kemudian meninggalkan tempat ini sesudahnya dan gadis tadi dapat ia jadikan sebagai kambing hitamnya. Jika saja Ino tidak menghalanginya tadi...

"Ada apa, _Otouto_? Kau ketakutan?"

"Sial! Di mana kau!" Itachi berputar di tempat, lagi-lagi nihil.

"Aku di sini, _Otouto_ sayang."

Itachi merasa dipermainkan oleh Sasuke, dari dulu hingga sekarang kakaknya itu tidak pernah berubah. Dua puluh tahun yang lalu nyawanya dijadikan sebagai mainan, sekarang pun tetap seperti itu. Selagi ia sibuk menebak di mana Sasuke berada, sabetan demi sabetan menghampiri kulitnya hingga ia jatuh berlutut. Ia benar-benar dipermainkan.

Sasuke muncul, berdiri di hadapan Itachi dengan tangan kanan berselubungkan _chakra_ biru, _Chidori_. "Kau sudah selesai, _Otouto_? Aku masih ingin bermain-main. Ah, kau sudah tak sabar ingin memberikan matamu padaku, ya? Oh, _Otouto_. Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu, bersiaplah."

Mata Itachi terpejam, ia ingin melawan tapi ia berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak sekuat Sasuke meski telah berlatih selama sekian tahun demi satu tujuan yang akhirnya gagal. Ia menunggu _Chidori_ menembusi dirinya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Perlahan ia membuka mata, apa yang ada di hadapannya membuatnya tercengang. Bukannya menembusi dirinya, _Chidori_ milik Sasuke malah menembusi dadanya Ino. _Gadis itu_… _melindungiku_?

"Itachi-_san_… a-aku tidak me-melindungimu. Yang aku li-lindungi adalah _Onii_-_chan_… a-aku tidak i-ingin dia mem-membunuh la-lagi. Ugh!" Ino memuntahkan darah. Terhuyung-huyung dan dengan tangan bergetar, ia menusukkan kunai yang didapatnya di lantai begitu ia terbangun dari pingsan tepat di jantung Sasuke. "Jangan membunuh lagi, _Onii_-_chan_."

"K-kau… ga-gadis sialan!" Murka, Sasuke menarik tangannya dari dada Ino yang berlubang dan kembali menghujamkannya berkali-kali hingga tubuh gadis itu mengejang. "Ugh…" Tubuhnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan Ino, terbujur berdampingan beralaskan merahnya darah pekat.

"A-aku sudah berjanji pa-padamu… se-setidaknya biarkan a-aku menemanimu ke ne-neraka..."

Itachi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, Ino telah mengembuskan napas terakhir. Di samping Ino, Sasuke terbujur kaku dengan mata terbelalak, mata yang tidak pernah berubah 20 tahun ini. "Sial…"

Malam purnama kali ini mungkin adalah malam purnama terpanjang dalam sejarah.

**.**

**.**

Konohagakure mengalami kegemparan saat berita kematian Yamanaka Ino beredar, orang-orang yang merasa kehilangan berkumpul pada hari pemakamannya siang itu juga. Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah Ino, dan Uzumaki Naruto terlihat paling terpukul atas kenyataan yang terjadi. Sementara itu, Godaime Hokage menyembunyikan kebenaran pada dunia dan Anbu ditugaskan untuk mencari jejak pembunuhnya. Namun, nihil. Orang-orang terdekat merasa adanya kejanggalan mengenai kematian mendadak Yamanaka Ino, tapi hidup dan mati seorang ninja adalah rahasia desa sehingga tidak ada yang dapat berbuat banyak dan setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu kejadian tersebut terlupakan begitu saja, menghilang bersama bertambahnya tahun.

Uchiha Itachi telah pergi begitu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Namun, jasad yang ditemukan di ruang bawah tanah tersebut hanyalah jasad Yamanaka Ino. Tidak ada yang lain lagi selain segel rusak yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Jadi... di mana Uchiha Sasuke? Mungkin ia kembali dari neraka, dan memburu saudara laki-lakinya demi sepasang mata yang didambakannya.

Ego.

Jika engkau dapat memilih, lebih baik menjadi seperti siapa, Sasuke yang tanpa ingatan atau Sasuke yang gila karena tekanan? Hidup mengenal cinta tapi tidak menyadarinya atau hidup menyadari adanya cinta tapi menolaknya?

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**Sekuntum mawar merah (?):**

Udah panjang, _ending_-nya gaje lagi ._.a Sengaja dibikin _twist_, karena ane sendiri bingung mau diapain ini karakternya. Maunya ada yang mati karena tragedi, secara biasanya yang ane matiin si Sasuke, sekarang giliran Ino. Bedanya, tiap Ino yang kebagian isdet tuh ceritanya pasti nyang serius. Nah, kalo giliran Sasuke yang mampus pasti ceritanya lawak plus matinya ga elit. #krik

Dibilang _semi_-_canon_, lah iya secara cerita tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha ane rombak. Terus _timeline_-nya juga amburadullah, ga kebayang Itachi beneran udah bapak-bapak sementara nyang lain masih remaja. #merinding Lebih ga kebayang kalo si Gondrong (OC ane) disandingin sama Itachi versi bapak-bapak ene. OAO Ngemengin si Gondrong, harusnya doi yang nyang nutup ipen ini tapi secara ane mendadak lelet ngetiknya gegara sambil nyanyi-nyanyi plus ngelawak bareng ade, _feeling_ buat ngetik jadi tersendat-sendat. #alesan

Dengan ini, **GWE 2012 **resmi ditutup! Terima kasih buat para partisipan yang udah ngebela-belain buat ngeramein ipen SasuIno ini selama seminggu _non_-_stop_ dari jauh-jauh hari, alias dari setahun yang lalu. Semoga setiap tahunnya bisa terlaksana, dan terus ngeramein _archive_ SasuIno di situs kita nyang tercinta ini (cihuy!). Terima kasih juga buat **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** nyang punya ide bikin ipen ini en nyeret ane jadi panitia secara kita berdua tuh **admin** di grup fb "**SasuIno: Moonlight et Sunshine Familia**".

Fakta aneh: hampir setengah lebih fanfiksi para partisipan genre-nya tragedi, _what the hell happened_?!

Nb. Kotak ripiu terbuka bebas, tanpa pajak dan tanpa paksaan. Cukup doain ane berjodoh sama Brad Pitt aje, ane doain balik ente-ente pada panjang umur kek Ino di penpik ini (?). #dicekekberjamaah

_ADIOS_, _AMIGO_!


End file.
